


He Has A Name So Learn It

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, first I love you, little angst, protective!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: “That includes you warlock.” Maryse looked sharply at Magnus who just inspected his nails casually.
“I’ll leave if Alec wants me to.” He said, Alec tried not to smirk at his mother’s frustrated reaction.
“You will leave if I tell you to, warlock!” She snapped.
“He has a name!” Alec snapped back; Magnus started rubbing small, calming circles on his hand with his thumb.
“It doesn’t matter if he has a name, he won’t be around long enough for me to need to learn it.”
--Alec confesses his love for Magnus for the first time in front of his parents.--





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icylightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/gifts).



> This was inspired by a prompt from Icylightning, thank you so much!  
> I loved writing this! Hope you enjoy it!

“Alexander...you need to wake up, darling.” 

 

Alec shifted further into the duvet around him and tightened the arm wrapped around Magnus’s waist. He didn’t want to wake up yet, if he did he would have to face the day. He would much rather stay in this cocoon of comfort with Magnus wrapped around him.

 

“No I don’t.” Alec mumbled, keeping his eyes firmly closed. Magnus started drawing circles on the shadowhunter’s chest.

 

“I’m afraid you do, your parents are visiting today.” 

 

Alec groaned loudly and opened his eyes immediately. He scowled at his ceiling. He had forgotten they were arriving today. It wasn’t like he wasn’t prepared, nothing had gone wrong at the Institute for months; all quiet. No, he just didn’t want to face his mother’s patronising comments about his relationship with Magnus.

 

“Can’t you just...magic them away for another week?” Alec asked, half serious; Magnus huffed a gentle laugh and looked up at Alec. Blue eyes meeting green-gold. 

 

Alec loved Magnus’s real eyes, the soft colours that always glowed with affection. They were beautiful, he didn’t know what he had done to be blessed with this gorgeous man but he felt incredibly lucky that he did have him.

 

“I’m afraid not, sweetheart.” Magnus pressed a soft kiss to Alec’s shoulder before disentangling himself from the shadowhunter whose scowl returned with the loss of contact.

 

Alec got up and dressed as slowly as possible, knowing that Isabelle and Jace wouldn’t begrudge him those last few minutes before he stepped out of his room with Magnus to face the wrath of his mother. They probably should have slept at Magnus’s loft in order to avoid provoking Alec’s parents so early on in the day but the shadowhunter had been exhausted after a day of missions that Magnus had tagged along on so they’d stayed at the Institute.

 

“Alexander, look at me.” 

 

Alec settled his shoulders and forced the scowl away as he turned around to face Magnus who was standing just in front of him. Dressed in one of the spare outfits he kept at the Institute and with less make-up than normal. He reached out to cup Alec’s face in his hands. 

 

“Whatever they say, whatever they do today. I am here for you during and afterwards. If you need or want me to stay here today then I will, just-.... it’s okay not to be okay, Alexander. There are people here for you, I’m here for you. You can get through this.” 

 

Alec looked into Magnus’s now glamoured eyes. They were so open and honest, he knew that Magnus meant every word.

 

“Thank you, Mags.”

 

“You’re welcome, darling.” Magnus reached up and kissed him softly, Alec focused on the taste of Magnus’s lips and the way he always smelt of sandalwood and safety. It was over far too quickly for Alec’s liking but he knew they had to leave the relative safety of his room eventually.

 

Alec took Magnus’s hand in his as the shadowhunter closed the door behind them; they walked to the console room, at a slower pace to normal but both of them made for an intimidating presence. The Head of the Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn. The inhabitants of the New York Institute were very used to the two of them being there, working together or separately in the same room.

 

When they got there Izzy, Clary and Jace were all standing awkwardly as Maryse lectured them about something or other with her back to Alec and Magnus. Robert was nowhere to be seen. 

 

Isabelle caught Alec’s eye and smiled reassuringly at him, Jace had a hand on Clary’s shoulder. Probably to stop her from saying anything too rash in response to Maryse’s strict words. Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand in his own and loosened his grip, letting Alec decide what to do. Whether he wanted Magnus to stay or to slip out the door or through a portal quietly while he was unnoticed. 

 

Alec gripped tighter and bumped his shoulder against Magnus’s. The warlock tightened his grip again and brought their joined hands up to press a gentle kiss to the shadowhunter’s knuckles. 

 

Alec took a deep breath and they moved around Maryse to stand next to Isabelle, Clary on her right then Jace.

 

“Good morning Mother.” Alec greeted, a tight smile on his lips. Magnus simply nodded a silent greeting, the pair were standing with their shoulders brushing with every movement. A quiet retaliation against his mother’s disapproval. 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus tensed next to Alec at Maryse’s rigid tone, “Warlock.”

 

“He has a name, mother.” Alec said calmly. She ignored him.

 

“I need to speak to Alec, the rest of you are dismissed.” 

 

Izzy whispered good luck on her way past, Jace and Clary in tow. They passed Robert as he came into the room. No one offered him a greeting as he moved to stand by Maryse.

 

“That includes you warlock.” Maryse looked sharply at Magnus who just inspected his nails casually.

 

“I’ll leave if Alec wants me to.” He said, Alec tried not to smirk at his mother’s frustrated reaction.

 

“You will leave if I tell you to, warlock!” She snapped.

 

“He has a name!” Alec snapped back; Magnus started rubbing small, calming circles on his hand with his thumb.

 

“It doesn’t matter if he has a name, he won’t be around long enough for me to need to learn it.”

 

Alec’s posture turned defensive at her words. Magnus snapped to attention too, placing his other hand over the top of their joined ones.

 

“What does that mean?” Alec practically growled. 

 

“Alexander, I’ve heard plenty of threats before, it’s nothing new.” Magnus said softly, trying to distract the taller man.

 

The distracting part worked. Alec turned from glaring at his mother to looking at Magnus.

 

“I’m not going to let her speak to you like that! It’s not right!” 

 

“Darling, I don’t care what she thinks.” Alec sighed and looked between his mother and Magnus, his dad just stood and watched without showing any emotion whereas Maryse looked ready to kick Magnus out of the Institute herself. Well, like she would try to. 

 

“Alec-” 

 

“Just be quiet Maryse.” Magnus sent her a look before focusing back on Alec. “I love that you want to defend me and protect me, Alexander, but I’ve heard a lot, lot worse thrown my way. I honestly, don’t care about what she says about me so please, don’t worry yourself about it.  _ You _ know my name and that is all that matters to me.” 

 

Alec stood, vaguely dumbfounded, before speaking. 

 

“I love you, Mags.”

 

The taller man smiled brightly at the warlock who looked up at him in surprise. Alec hadn’t stuttered or worried about saying it because he knew it was true and he didn’t care who knew how he felt. He was proud to love Magnus and his mother’s prejudiced opinions weren’t going to change that.

 

“I love you too, darling.” Magnus’s voice was soft.

 

“Alexander! You are being ridiculous! This is just some rebellious phase that is going to end very soon; you can’t love a downworlder!” Maryse was shouting now, she looked to Robert for support but he had left again, the rest of the room were watching pitifully at the scene; there were few people that disapproved of Alec’s relationship with Magnus and those that did were silent about it and the Lightwood siblings made sure they didn’t let it interfere with their work.

 

“His name is Magnus. I’m not going to talk to you about this any more, you lost the right to have a say in my personal life when you turned your back on me when I chose my own happiness over fixing your mistakes.” Alec turned to stare his mother in the eye and was relieved when she looked at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw but no more arguments. She walked away without another word.

 

\-------

 

“Are you coming over for dinner?” The warlock asked when he’d made a portal home, Maryse was being taken through one of the mission reports by another shadowhunter.

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Call me when you’re done for the day and I’ll open a portal for you. I love you, Alexander.” 

 

“I love you too, see you later.”

 

Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek before heading through the portal. Both of them revelling in the love and affection they held for the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts!


End file.
